


Lift your head and look out the window

by will_p



Series: 30 Ficlet Challenge [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Has PTSD, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Feelings, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, World War II
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5952838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve sarebbe pronto a qualsiasi altra soluzione, ma: il passaggio tra le Alpi è bloccato da una frana; ma: è troppo tardi per cercare subito una via alternativa; ma: è troppo freddo per restare accampati all’aperto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lift your head and look out the window

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt _frana_ del [COW-T #6](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/101647.html) (#TeamAlaverde ftw!) @ [maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com) \+ _tremble_ @ [30 Ficlet Challenge](http://p-will.livejournal.com/70894.html).
> 
> Titolo @ _In Our Bedroom After The War_ \- Stars.

Steve sarebbe pronto a qualsiasi altra soluzione, ma: il passaggio tra le Alpi è bloccato da una frana; ma: è troppo tardi per cercare subito una via alternativa; ma: è troppo freddo per restare accampati all’aperto.

C’è un paesino a mezz’ora dal valico, quattro case diroccate attorno alla piazza della chiesa, non una sola persona in vista. Le porte sono aperte e ci sono delle lenzuola bianche appese di fronte a una casa, spettri abbandonati che si agitano nel vento, ma Steve non pensa a questo, non _può_ pensare a questo - il sole è tramontato da ore, ai suoi uomini serve un tetto. Il paese vuoto è solo un’occasione di cui approfittare.

(Se chiude gli occhi riesce ancora a vedere quelle lenzuola, quasi argentate sotto la luna piena.)

Dentro la prima casa trovano acqua, un poco di cibo, coperte e legna per il fuoco. Nessuno di loro è dell’umore per festeggiare, ma nessuno di loro è così ingenuo da sputare in faccia a questo colpo di fortuna.

Meglio bloccati in una valle deserta che… così tanto altro, a pensarci.

Le finestre sono già sbarrate per cui Gabe accende il fuoco, Dum Dum riesce quasi a riprodurre la zuppa di sua madre, e l’atmosfera, per qualche ora, è quasi piacevole. Stretti attorno al camino, con la pancia piena e una fiaschetta passata di mano in mano, riescono quasi tutti a dimenticare dove sono.

Tranne Bucky, che non ha nemmeno toccato cibo.

Tranne Bucky, che si è seduto accanto a una finestra appena arrivati e non ha smesso per un secondo di guardare di fuori dagli spiragli tra le assi male inchiodate.

È così lontano dal fuoco da essere quasi immerso nel buio, una sagoma più scura stagliata contro la parete, solo qualche riflesso di luce sui bottoni della divisa slacciata o sui suoi occhi attenti, ma Steve riesce a vederlo lo stesso. Le ginocchia raccolte al petto con il tacco degli stivali incastrato sul bordo della sedia, le dita strette attorno alle caviglie, il tremore leggero che dalle spalle scivola lungo le braccia.

Steve si rende conto, a metà della stanza, che ha una coperta sotto braccio e sta trascinando una sedia verso la finestra di Bucky.

Bucky non sussulta quando si siede al suo fianco, ma si irrigidisce del tutto; è solo un attimo, quando Steve gli lancia in grembo la coperta la prende senza un secondo di esitazione, ma è abbastanza per stringergli il petto.

Nel loro buco di appartamento, a casa, c’era sempre almeno un sorriso per lui quando cercavano conforto contro l’inverno l’uno nell’altro.

Steve si rende conto, con un braccio a metà delle spalle di Bucky, che è la prima volta che si toccano dalla quando si sono ritrovati.

Per un attimo, è tutto sbagliato. Bucky è troppo _piccolo_ , il suo braccio troppo grande, non è così che dovrebbe andare, non è _lui_ che dovrebbe offrire calore, conforto, sempre troppo magro e troppo malato e troppo debole, non è così che dovrebbe andare - e per un attimo, ancora, si chiede se sia per questo che non si sono ancora toccati. Se Bucky non lo riconosca più; se Bucky sia disgustato.

Per un attimo, è tentato di andarsene.

(Non _vuole_ andarsene, non c’è cosa al mondo che abbia mai voluto di meno, ma se Bucky si ritirasse da lui, se Bucky glielo chiedesse—)

Bucky sospira, un sospiro che sembra essergli stato strappato dal fondo della pancia, e si lascia andare contro il fianco di Steve.

«Ce ne hai messo di tempo, Rogers,» dice, gli occhi chiusi e le ciglia che sembrano impossibilmente lunghe nella luce tremolante del camino.

«Non sei abituato a fare da carta da parati?»

«Nah, dovrei chiedere consiglio all’esperto.»

Steve ride e quasi non si riconosce, e Bucky fa un mezzo sorriso nascosto contro la sua spalla. Sistema la coperta addosso a entrambi come meglio può, fa un altro sospiro, e poi torna a guardare fuori dalla finestra.

«La zuppa è ancora calda, se vuoi.»

Bucky fa un verso vago e si preme più forte contro di lui. Ha il sospetto che sia seduto quasi fuori dalla sedia. «Più tardi, magari.»

C’è qualcosa che stringe la gola di Steve e gli rende difficile parlare, perciò annuisce, stringe Bucky un po’ di più. Dopo quelle che sembrano ore ritrova la voce per dire: «Tengo io il primo turno di guardia, soldato.»

Bucky dà un mezzo sbuffo divertito. «Agli ordini,» dice, e nonostante il sarcasmo che gronda da ogni lettera chiude gli occhi, fa respiri profondi, si lascia andare tra le braccia di Steve.

Cautamente, impacciato, Steve appoggia il mento sulla sua testa.

Non era mai stato abbastanza alto per farlo.

(Non è normale, ma non è nemmeno sbagliato - solo… diverso.)

Tiene la guardia fino all’alba. Bucky non trema più nemmeno per un istante.


End file.
